1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shower apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an ergonomically-designed handheld shower apparatus with a pivotable shower head and controls for adjusting the water temperature, flow pattern, and flow rate.
2. Discussion of Background
A wide variety of shower apparatus is available, including both handheld shower heads and fixed shower heads such as are found in typical bathrooms, in many different shapes and sizes. Many factors enter into the comfort, safety, convenience, and ease of use of a shower apparatus, including the design and placement of on-off controls, temperature controls, and provisions for adjusting the intensity, direction and flow pattern of water exiting the shower head. Many shower heads are pivotable, allowing the user to direct the spray as desired. Some have only one flow pattern, allowing the user to adjust only the flow intensity; others provide several flow patterns (mist, spray, stream, pulsating, etc.). Most shower heads are designed to be attached to a fixed source of water, whether mounted to a bathroom wall or, in the case of hand-held shower heads, connected to a flexible hose leading to a bathtub faucet or other suitable source. These types of installations allow the user to adjust the intensity and temperature of the water, usually by adjusting a wall-mounted or tub-mounted faucet.
Shower apparatus with pivotable spray heads of the ball-and-socket type is disclosed by Arnold (U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,444), Symmons (U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,013), Pecka (U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,353), Rosenkranz (U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,033), Manning (U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,443), and Isenberg (U.S. Pat. No. 1,985,502). Arnold's device has a rotatable valve that permits the user to adjust the water flow rate, whereas Symmons, Pecka, Rosenkranz, and Manning use lever-type handles.
Many shower heads allow the user to adjust the water intensity and/or flow pattern. Smith, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,687) provide a shower head constructed so as to inhibit accidental or deliberate disassembly by the user. The rings used for adjusting the spray have knurled edges for easier grasping with wet hands. Gecewicz, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,957) use a rotatable control knob for adjusting the water flow rate, Pecka (U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,353) and Symmons (U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,013) provide lever-type handles. The Mincielli, et al. device (U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,449), intended for use by hairdressers, includes a knurled tube made of flexible plastic that contains a plurality of movable shutters. The tube is placed in-line between a conventional shower head and a faucet. Compressing the tube by hand moves the shutters to vary the size of the opening through which water flows, thereby varying the flow rate of the water.
Shower heads with shut-off valves are also known. Yucca (U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,860) discloses a hand-held shower head shaped like a cartoon figure, which includes a cut-off valve and a thermometer for reading the water temperature. Adjustments to the temperature are made at the faucet by adjusting the proportions of hot and cold water which enter the device. Rosenkranz (U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,033) includes a lever-actuated shut-off valve that allows the user to turn the water on or off without re-adjusting the desired mix of hot and cold water at the faucet. Manning's shower head has a handle for controlling fluid flow (U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,443).
It is well known that water at body temperature (about 98.6.degree. F. or 37.degree. C.) feels relaxing and comfortable to most people, whereas hotter water is soothing and colderwater, stimulating. However, sensitivity to water temperature varies widely from individual to individual, and water that is too hot or cold can be dangerous. Typically, infants, small children, and the elderly are more sensitive to temperature extremes than adults: temperatures that a healthy adult finds tolerable might be hot enough to scald an infant. Thus, when bathing another person, adult caregivers may find it difficult to adjust the water temperature by touch alone. In addition, the temperature of the incoming water can fluctuate widely, so that frequent checks and adjustments are needed to maintain a safe and comfortable level.
The problem of adjusting water temperature has been addressed by adding temperature indicators to shower apparatus. By way of example, Yuch's device has a thermometer mounted in the "body" of the cartoon figure (U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,860). Leopold, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,150) place a conventional thermometer directly in the spray head of their apparatus, and Palmquist, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,587) place athermometer in-line between the spray head and the faucet. Raz (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,281,543 and 4,161,8812) shows a handheld shower having a rigid handle with a temperature indicator. Klose's device (U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,197) includes a battery-operated digital thermometer that can be retrofitted to an existing shower installation.
Many routine tasks are simplified by the ready availability of handheld shower apparatus: hydrotherapy, bathing an infant (or indeed, a patient of any age or physical condition), rinsing hair, etc. Furthermore, many individuals appreciate the flexibility and adjustability of such apparatus for daily use. However, whatever the type of handheld shower head is used, both hands are needed to adjust the water flow rate and/or flow pattern: one hand to hold the shower head and one hand to manipulate the controls (water flow, temperature, on-off control, etc.). This necessitates leaving a task (such as shampooing or rinsing a client's hair or bathing an infant) to adjust the shower controls. The existing practice in beauty salons, for example, is to either leave the water running while wetting, shampooing, and rinsing a client's hair, or turn the water on before each step of the process (and off after each step is completed). The first wastes both water and energy; the second wastes time as the beautician must readjust the water temperature every time she turns the water back on. Furthermore, there is no known shower apparatus which allows the user to quickly and easily, with one hand, pivot the shower head to any desired angle for use.
A problem experienced by many women (increasingly, men as well) is damaged hair. This can be caused by heat from hair dryers, curling irons, crimpers, and similar appliances. In addition, many people have their hair treated with sometimes-harsh chemicals: straighteners, permanents, conditioners, coloring agents, bleaches, and so forth. These must be thoroughly rinsed from the hair after use. If not, undesirable effects including weakening of the hair shaft, off-colors, and even hair loss may ensue. Since chemical treatments inherently weaken the hair, rinsing is preferably accomplished with a gentle spray to avoid doing additional damage to the hair. Damaged hair due to chemical treatments is a problem for many women, especially for African-American women whose hair is inherently delicate and prone to breakage. Typical hand-held shower apparatus found in beauty salons provides only one water flow pattern and lacks convenient controls for adjusting the flow rate. There is no known hand-held apparatus that permits a beautician to easily adjust the flow rate of water while rinsing a client's hair.
There is a need for a handheld shower apparatus that includes controls for adjusting the flow rate and flow pattern of water therethrough, preferably an ergonomically-designed apparatus that also allows the user to preset the water temperature only once, at the start of the working day.